


9 Years

by auroraphilealis (peachrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, anniversary fic, sappy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan writes a letter to Phil on their anniversary, and it might be a little bit sappy (but shh, don’t tell anyone because Dan’s still an edge lord).





	9 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of the @phanfichallenge week of writing challenge. Weirdly inspired by an episode of queer eye. Not going to elaborate becasue this didn’t end up at all how i planned.

_Phil_ ,

I feel like we’ve had this conversation before (or, like, half a million times really) but sometimes when I wake up, I still can’t believe I ever got to meet you. It’s sort of surreal, you know? Like a nobody somehow finding a celebrities secret tumblr and chatting with them until they fell in love. Sounds ridiculous, right? Like a reader insert fanfiction or celebrityXyou (ynh) text post (the fact that people actually right real life fanfiction about _us_ and I’ve accidentally read too many ynh posts about _you_ kind of proves my point here).

But no matter how many times we have this conversation, I don’t think it will ever cease being true. You know how much I hate being sappy (like, not at all, but shh don’t tell our viewers that, I’ve got an edge lord persona to protect, you know?), but you’re kind of my own little miracle. And I know what you’re going to say - _Dan you’re the one who stalked me into talking to you, I’m not sure that counts as a miracle_ \- but the thing is, it still _is_. Remember what I said about the celebrity thing? Yeah, why you ever decided to message me back I’ll never know, but you did.

You did.

And that… well, it changed my life. I know you already know all this, but let me just be sappy for a moment, okay? It is our anniversary after all (thank fuck the fangirls don’t know about _this_ one, cause I’m kind of glad we have some kind of special day just for us).

Anyway. I know you’re always telling me that I’m the one who beat my depression, but you’re kind of a key reason why. I’m not saying that I wouldn’t have been able to do it myself, or any of that lame crap about how _you saved me_ or whatever, but, you made me want to get better. You made me want to be better. You made me want to keep trying, to keep pushing myself, and even on my darkest days, you were there tucking me into bed and allowing me to mope _just long enough_ before you kicked my ass back into shape.

I might have been the one doing the fighting, but you’re the one who supported me and gave me a light at the end of the tunnel to look forward too. You were the one who made sure I ate and drank and went to therapy when I couldn’t be bothered to get out bed, and you were the one who gave me the strength to see that _I_ was the one who had to fight this. For myself. And for you.

That’s something I can never thank you enough for.

But more than that… you just make me happy. I’ve never met another person who matched me quite like you do. I mean, look at our fanbase - they see it just as clearly as we do. You’re like the literal Yin to my Yang. Our fucking star signs align.

If I were one to believe in fate, I’d call you my soulmate.

But as it is… well, let’s just call you the love of my life instead. Or my partner in crime (tbh the second one sounds _way_ cooler).

We’ve spent the last 9 years at each others sides. All of my proudest moments, and all of my lowest, have been with you. All of my greatest achievements have either been _with you_ or _because_ of you, because of this life we share and the strength and support you give me to go out there and chase my dreams. All of the times I’ve said _this is the happiest I’ve ever been_ have been shared with you, and when I look back on my life… I realize that while I might have been just as happy on my own, or had just as many grand adventures by myself… I’m glad I got to share all of these with you.

Because you, Phil Lester, make every moment feel special - whether it be sitting on our sofa at 3am going down a YouTube rabbit hole together, or sweating in a too hot bed ten feet apart (cause we’re not gay) cause touching each other feels like lighing on fire.

Living with my best friend, being in love with my best friend? It’s more than I ever could have hoped for when I first turned 18.

And now here I am, 27 years old, and I don’t think I’d have my life any other way.

So I guess what I’m trying to say is:

Come downstairs already you lazy bum i’ve been sat on one knee in front of the fireplace for at _least_ an hour by now, and i’m expecting a fucking yes or I’m going to throw myself off the balcony.

_Dan_


End file.
